Lord Hater
Lord Hater is one of the main characters of the Disney Channel animated series Wander Over Yonder. In season one, he is the main villain of the series, with the goal of conquering the galaxy. In season two, a new and more powerful rival named Lord Dominator emerges. Physical appearance Hater is a skeleton-like being who usually wears a red and black robe with white sleeves and yellow gloves, and a red cone-shaped hat. Military conquests Hater commands an army of Watchdogs, short beings whose bodies are mostly a very large eyeball, with short legs and arms and no discernible mouth. They typically wear a black uniform with red gloves and shoes, and a black hat with a lightning bolt sticking out of it. The leader of the Watchdogs is Commander Peepers. With this army, Hater is able to conquer many planets in his quest to rule the galaxy. His command ship is skull-shaped with a tongue-like boarding ramp. Personality Lord Hater is a power-hungry, short-tempered, evil and cruel dictator. He enjoys rock and heavy metal music. However, in many cases he acts very immature and can easily be distracted from his plans by Wander and Sylvia, whom he has named his number one and two enemies. He does have a soft spot. When Wander and Sylvia attempted a rescue on a deserted space ship, the only thing they found was a spider-like alien with a large mouth for a body. Even after Wander learned the alien had killed the crew, he wanted to keep the alien as a pet, but was forced by Sylvia to realize that it wouldn't work out. They then surreptitiously left the alien on Lord Hater's ship as the most suitable person to take care of it. Lord Hater became attached to "Captain Tim", the name given to the alien by Wander from some dog tags the alien was wearing. Hater often lets Captain Tim run loose around the ship and when the alien attempts to gnaw on his bones, Hater laughs because it tickles him. Powers and abilities * Able to shoot energy bolts from his hands. Relationships As stated above, Hater hates Wander and Sylvia. In the case of Wander, this occurs through Wanders kind-hearted nature and desire to spread goodness and happiness wherever he goes. Sylvia is more ready to fight, and the two often mostly disrupts Hater's plans. Several months after Lord Dominator came into the galaxy, Lord Hater finally was able to see what he looked like: a female that wore a battle suit with a voice changer to make her sound masculine and menacing. Hater fell in love with her and attempted to court and woo her. It wasn't until she showed she had absolutely no interest in him and that her goal was not to conquer the galaxy, but to destroy all of it that he accepted she wasn't meant for him. Category:Wander Over Yonder villains Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Power-Hungry Category:Main Villains